Reunion in Spain
by kit3030
Summary: Heather and Alejandro were inseparable during All Stars, but after All Stars they tried to handle a long distance relationship but it grew to difficult. Now that Heather is visiting Spain what will happen when Heather reunites with a certain Spaniard.
1. Chapter 1

After Total Drama All Stars Alejandro and Heather have been inseparable. But as they went their separate ways after All Stars they tried to keep up a long-distance relationship. Sure they would Skype and call each other on a daily bases but it still wasn't the same so they had no choice but to break it off which devastated them both. After 5 years Heather has moved on with her life and is studying abroad in college and this year she is going to Spain, little does she know a Latin Charmer is there.

Present Time:

I woke up to someone poking me in the face.

"Heather. Hey, Heather!" Lindsey said in a cheerfully irritating voice. Surprisingly she got into college I guess they'll let anyone in these days. She ended up being my roommate for the last 3 years. I guess I kind gotten used to her.

"What is it Lindsey?" I asked irritated that she disturbed me from my sleep.

"Where here! We're in Spain. The most romantic city in the world! Ooh. Imagine how many pairs of shoes I can by here!" Lindsey squirmed in her seat and clapped in excitement.

"Um. I think that the most romantic city in the world in France Lindsey." I whipped my eyes trying to fully gain my vision.

"Oh well. I'm so happy to be here with my BFF! We are so going to meet so many cute guys here. I'm so excited." She smiled and stared dreamingly at the stealing of the airplane.

"We'll I could care less about some stupid guy right now. While you go shopping I'll be studying and be on the honor role and beat out every last twerp in our class." I smiled triumphantly.

"Heather, why do you have to turn every trip into a boring thing?" Lindsey asked

"I do not!" I protested.

"Tell yah what Heather. Why, don't you come with me shopping? It'll be so much fun!" Lindsey said.

"Fine but only because I need a new outfit." I crossed her arms and looked the other way knowing that somehow Lindsey was right.

Ever since TDAS Heather's life hasn't been the same. Sure other guys asked her out but she could never get over Alejandro. So in order to forget him she needed to think of something else and so she built her life around it after that trying to forget about the past and drown herself with thoughts of school she even found a way to fulfill her competitive needs by working harder and trying to beat out everyone to become class valedictorian.

"Attention Passengers we will now be landing on in Spain please stay in your seats and do not move about the cabin as we land." The Flight Attendant said.

Alejandro's POV

"Alejandro Burromuerto!" My mother yelled as she came through the door in my office.

"Yes, mama." He asked carelessly as he filled out some paper work.

"Why didn't you come to the family dinner I made last night, you know I've worked hard on making it." She stood at the door taping her foot.

"I had a date." He said emotionless.

"So you chose some girl to bang and then leave her the next day over your own mother."

"Mama!" Alejandro shouted shocked.

"Don't act like I don't know what you do in your room late and night. I was young once too Alejandro. But I didn't seduce someone different every night for the last for the last 4 years." She walked up to his desk and sat on a seat and crossed her legs. "My son you must forget her."

"I don't know what you talking about, every girl I ever dated was just to test the water nothing more." Alejandro crossed his arms and held his chin up high.

"What about Heather?" She asked.

Alejandro stopped and walked toward the window. Took a deep breath and looked at the view of Spain over his Mansion. He truly thought she and him would make it. She stole his heart as he stole hers. Their times on Playa de losers together was the best time he ever had but the distance was too hard to bear and as time went on they both grew apart. Their schedules grew more busy and even if it broke his heart he had to let her go. That day he broke their relationship off in a rage of frustration and anger knowing there was no other option. He remembers hearing her cry over the phone and couldn't say he was sorry because if he even tried to say that, he might of went on about how much he loved her and it would have been even harder to let go. He hung up knowing he lost the one person he truly ever loved.

"She was a mistake." He said laid his hands on the window seal.

"I don't think so. She was different. I saw the way she looked at her. My son you were in love." She smiled.

"Don't- Don't be ridiculous" He kept his head down. All those memories we flooding back and he couldn't take it.

"She was very beautiful, but my son you must move on. But not like this." She stated.

He started to shake. He knew she was right. He couldn't help it. He yearned to feel heather's touch again but no other girl will ever be her. He tried to imagine her face when he kissed other women but to no avail. So he went on from girl to girl to try and forget Heather. But the fact was he still loved her.

Tears began to form and he didn't want his mother to see him like this and remind him of his lost love.

"That's enough Mother. Please leave." He tried not to sound to hurt.

"But my son-"She began.

"Leave!"He turned and pointed out the door ordering her out.

"Very well, but you must think about what I have told you." She walked out the room.

He sat on the chair of his office and began to cry about losing Heather all over again.

"I must forget."

Heathers POV

"Heather, come on their having a sale!" Lindsey dragged me by the hand all over town to make it to some stupid shoe store.

"Ehh! There it is! Come on Heather!" Lindsey pushed through the doors and ran inside.

"It's like I died on gone to shoe heaven." Lindsey squealed and went on to look for her own shoes.

I had to admit the store and a pretty impressive collection of shoes. I wasn't even looking where I was going as I bumped into a muscular man. I fell to the ground and scratched my head.

"Hey watch it!" I rubbed my head.

"I'm terribly sorry Ms..." He held out his hand. He looked familiar but I couldn't point out where I've seen him. He had brown eyes, tall, and very handsome for his age.

"It's Heather." I said plainly fixing my shirt.

"I'm Carlos. I'm sorry for bumping into you, you see I had an important erin to run and I have to go to my Hotel to file out some files" He smiled

"I see. Well who am I to stop you. You better go." I waved him away.

"You're not from around here are you?" He smirked.

"What gave it away?" I smiled jokingly.

"If you want I could show you around." He asked

"No thanks I'm waiting for a friend-"I began

"She could come along. I insist." He smiled. I had to admit he was too cute to say no to.

"I don't know if my friend would-"

"Hey Heather I- Wow, Fernando?" Lindsey asked

"I'm sorry Seniortia you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Carlos." He smiled

"You sure look like Fernando." Lindsey said squinting her eyes for a better view.

"Um. Lindsey, 'CARLOS' has invited us to take a tour with him around Spain." I said.

"Ooh a tour yay! Let's go." Lindsey cheered as he took us in his limo all around Spain.

After a couple of hours he took us all round Spain and showed us the best places to shop and eat and I actually had fun. The only awkward part was when Lindsey asked Carlos if he was free but said he had a wife. He said though that he is always happy to make new friends. I just hope Lindsey gets the message though.

I hadn't had a great time like this since I dated Alejandro. The thought of him made me a little depressed but I didn't want Carlos to think I wasn't thankful for everything he's done so I put on a smile.

After a full day he invited us to join him at dinner at his house.

'Ugh dinner with his angry wife no thank you.' I thought.

"We'd love to!" Lindsey squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Great! Driver, next stop 'HOME'." He ordered. I sat in my seat thinking about how Carlos had the exact same accent that Alejandro had.


	2. Chapter 2

Alejandro POV

I got up from my chair when I heard my cell ring.  
"Hello."

"Hey Al. I just got word from mom that Carlos is bringing guests. Preferably, 2 young hot chicks. What do you say; the one who gets the hottest chick wins?"

-Alejandro could never back away from a challenge so he accepted, plus he saw this as an opportunity to seduce a girl as another attempt to forget Heather after the argument with his mother. So he swiftly got up and headed to his car and drive over to his mother's house.-

Heather's POV

I waited to see some condo since I thought his mom couldn't of possible be as rich as her son but instead the limo driver pulled up to the gates of a palace. I heard Lindsey gasp.

"Wow Carlos! Is your mom the queen of Spain?" Lindsey cheered.

"Actually the queen of Spain is my Aunt. My mother and Father are diplomats." He smiled and opened the door to get out. "Come now, my family will be glad to meet you both." He held out his hand and helped me and Lindsey out of the limo.

I walked up the steps of the palace and awed at how beautiful it looked. When we stepped inside the whole room took my, breathe away. Then Carlos turned to us.

"I'm sorry to say but I must leave both of you to the capable hands of my butler Miles to give you the grand tour, you see I must take care of a client or he will lose all my trust in this business. I'll be back for dinner." He smiled as he left the room.

"Great…" I mumbled. 'He left us here to deal with his family.' I thought.

"Hello I'm Miles and I-good heavens." He seems shocked when he saw us.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your clothes are quite horrid. I understand that Master Carlos had befriended you on the streets but that is no excuse to look like, well that." He pointed at me and Lindsey looking disgusted.

"So now you're a fashion consultant?" I asked angrily. 'Rude much.'

"I must get you out of those horrible clothes." He clapped his hands. "Kimberly, Maddie!"

"Oh a makeover! Yay!" Lindsey clapped her hands as some maid named Maddie, led her to a dressing room.

"Hello is there anyone for me!" I tapped my foot as I waited for some girl named Kimberly to show up. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Miles have you seen my- oh hello there." A girl who looked a little older than me smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Heather." I said.

"Oh right you must be Carlos' guests. Nice to meet you I'm Rosa, Carlos' wife." She smiled and held out her hand for me to shake.

"So um. Do by any chance know when this Kimberly girl is going to show up?" I asked still pissed off on Miles' comment.

"Oh no. Did Miles send a Kimberly or Maddie to give you a makeover? Those girls don't know fashion if it hit them on the head. Here let me help you." She smiled and took my arm and led me into a beautiful bedroom. When she let go I stood clueless in to middle of a room facing a huge mirror.

"Okay turn." She said while twirling her finger. And I did so.

"Well you have a nice figure and it looks like you're about my size…" Then she snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She then ran into her closet and pulled out a light pink sundress and a matching pair of pink high heels. "Try this, I bet you'd look beautiful in it."

"Um okay." I said as I took the dress into the dressing room to change.

The dress felt soft and comfortable and hugged my body perfectly. I stepped out of the dressing room to show Rosa.

"Whoa you look amazing!" She cheered. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She yelled.

"Rosa have you seen Carlos I've been-"The boy stopped wide eyed. His accent sounded familiar then I took a better look and saw that he was a muscular man with green eyes. He then saw me looking at him confused then he smiled.

"Hola Heather, long time no see mi Amor." He said as he crossed his arms.

Then I knew who I was looking at. That man was Alejandro.

Heather's P.O.V

"Alejandro?" I asked which probably came out more as a soft whisper. I coughed tying to get a hold of y voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question instead. You see this is my mother's house." He said confidently.

"What ever I'm not here for you. I am here because Carlos invited me. "I crossed my arms. "Where ever he is." I mumbled.

"I see…" He said.

Rosa coughed. "I take it you to know each other."

"Yes you see Heather and I-"Alejandro began.

"We're friends. That's all." I interrupted him. I didn't want Rosa to know how awkward his whole situation was.

"I'm sorry Rosa. I just remembered I have to head back to my hotel. I have a term paper due…"

"Leaving so soon Heather?" Alejandro smirked his stupid smirk.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry Rosa, look I'll just take these clothes off and-"I began motioning toward the dressing room.

"Oh no please keep it. I already have so many dresses and I hardly wear them. Besides you look amazing in it. Don't you agree, Alejandro?"She turned to him.

"Yes indeed. Although I would like her to take off her clothes as well." Alejandro smiled.

My face was beginning to burn. 'No there is no way in hell I'm letting him embarrass me.'

"Look just get out of here!" I yelled.

"It is my mother's house." He crossed his arms.

"Your both acting like children! Especially you Alejandro. You should have more consideration towards women. Heather is not one of your little girlfriends you use as a one night stand."

I stared at Alejandro, wide eyed. 'So this was all I was to him? Did he only use me the whole time we were together? I guess that's why he broke up with me. He only wanted to start flirting with some other girl. Stupid jerk.'

"Whatever I'm out of here." I pushed pass him trying to leave the room, but he grabbed my arm. "Let go of me."

"Rosa do you mind leaving me to have an important chat with Heather?" He said sternly.

"Very well." Rosa said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

It was quiet for a moment when he finally spoke.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?"

"What the hell is this?" I said as I tugged away my arm free.

He sighed. "Heather, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? You used me! You dumped me over the phone; you left me with out another word. You know how much I loved you! You stupid immature jerk. The least you could have done is say in person instead of saying how much you hated me over the phone." I said while shoving him.

"First of all, I would never use you, Heather." Alejandro calmly said.

"Look, I don't care anymore. I got over you a long time ago. I'm just glad I got to tell you off myself. Goodbye Alejandro." I turned around and headed out the door.

"It's sad to hear that, because I still love you." He said.

I turned around and shook my head. "Don't lie because I'm never running back to you. You broke my heart before and I'm not letting you do it again."

"Did it ever occur to you that breaking up with you hurt me more than it hurt you?" He said.

"I bet you say that to every girl you break up with?" I crossed my arms and stared him down.

I wasn't long until he grabbed me and kissed me.

Alejandro's POV

Just watching Heather standing there was a dream come true. She looked gorgeous in that dress and just seeing her shooting daggers at me made it harder to resist her anymore.

I grabbed her and kissed her. It's been so long since I saw her I just couldn't let her go again. I have to have her.

What made it even better was the fact that she held on to me as much as I held on to her. All that mattered at that moment was that I had her in my arms and I swear I was the happiest man in the world.

The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes until Heather pulled away.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Why? We are meant to be chica and there is no point denying it. Just think, we could be happy as before, together." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Heather's waist.

"So you could just dump me for some other chick." Heather sad.

"I sincerely doubt I'll ever do that again." I said.

"I can't just drop everything to be with you. I've worked way to, hard to leave it all behind for someone like you." She started to back away, but I could sense the uncertainty in her voice. I smirked. 'She really is adorable. But I have to win her back, no matter what it takes.'

"I understand Heather, and I respect your wishes. But my wishes involve you so…" I began as I started to lay on the charm, but she cut me off.

"Can you please cut the whole macho act? I am so not going to fall for it." She put her hands on her hips.

"So you're saying you don't feel anything towards me?" I said smirking.

"Exactly." She said, which I had to admit hurt a little.

"Oh but, your actions prove otherwise." I crossed my arms.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters you haven't left yet when the door is right over there and all that pulling away showing how nervous you feel right now and how much you wish to leave is shown by your actions. But despite all this you still choose to stay. And that kiss, also doesn't help our your case either." I grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer.

"Face it Heather, you still wish to be with me. The only one in your way is yourself. So just do both of us a favor and just leave your guard down for change and see where this leads us. Besides mi amor, we haven't properly finished our kiss yet." I pulled her in for another kiss, but right when I leaned in, the door opened.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Reunion in Spain. I'm so happy you guys liked it and thank you if you commented! It really means a lot. Who will walk through the door? How will Heather react when she meets Jose? And where is Lindsey?! **


End file.
